This invention relates generally to the field of chairs. In particular, the invention relates to chairs suitable for use with infants and small children.
Parents have long sought for ways to hold their infants or small children, especially when they reach the age where they are able to sit upright. For example, it is often convenient to prop up a baby during feeding. While numerous baby chairs are currently on the market, there is still a need for chairs to accommodate the needs of both parents and infants. As such, the invention provides various embodiments of infant chairs that are convenient to use, transport and store, as well as providing a comfortable sitting environment for the infant.